


drunk in love

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, No Angst, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bro. I would marry you and then divorce you just so I could marry you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> based on this which a friend sent me: Now that gay marriage is legal in Nevada does that mean drunk straight dudes in Las Vegas can accidentally get married.  
> #’accidentally’#’suppose we have to spend the rest of our lives together now bro’  
> #if this isn’t the next big fanfic trope

Like so many other times in his life, Bellamy would come to blame this on his friends. He was stumbling down the sidewalk in a crowded Las Vegas, the rest of his frat in tow. They had been there for three days, and somehow at least fifteen of them had disappeared along the way. Bellamy supposed that they would find their way back to the hotel when they were ready. Or conscious. 

A few of them had stayed at the hotel casino and poured shot after shot into their body. After they felt like the city had more to offer they found a bar serving cheap beer and cheaper company. Bellamy couldn't remember how they got there, or even how long they had been there. It didn't bother him, he was having fun.

"Look at that," Miller said and pointed at a chapel up ahead. "I wonder if some drunk people are in there right now, getting married. How can anyone think that's a good idea?"

Bellamy laughed out loud and shook his head, to drunk to come up with an appropriate response. The girl on his arm giggled and clung to his shirt. They walked up to the chapel, just as a couple ran out, laughing and kissing as they went along.

"Apparently they did," Monty said to Miller, who boxed him in the shoulder.

Murphy was looking at the chapel, unimpressed. "Look, can we leave now?" he said in an irritated tone, too sober for Bellamy's taste. "There's this girl I've been meaning to hook up with and she's leaving tomorrow."

"No, that was just me catfishing you," Monty said happily, "Nice dick pic, by the way." Murphy flipped him off and went back to his phone.

Bellamy walked up to Finn, who was standing a few feet away. The girl he had been half carrying stumbled slightly and pouted, but went to stand with her friends. Finn was looking at the... well, menu of different weddings you could buy and Bellamy snorted out loud when he saw priest Elvis wave at them from the photograph.

"Would you rather have a  _Gone with the Wind_ or _Transformers_ themed wedding?" he asked with a grin and bumped Finn in the side.

Finn looked up form the photograph at the chapel and Bellamy was surprised to see that he was misty eyed. "I want to get married," he said in a choked, emotional voice. Finn had always been an emotional drunk.

The guys around them laughed loudly at him, but Bellamy found himself nodding along. "I'd totally marry you, man!"

Several things happened simultaneously. Monty bent over and threw up, Miller and Jasper laughed at their friend's despair, the girls that were with them made noises of disgust and Murphy disappeared without a goodbye into a cab. But Finn, Finn did nothing. He just stared at Bellamy.

"You would?" he asked with a soft voice, eyes still blank.

Bellamy nodded and smiled widely. "Bro. I would marry you and then divorce you just so I could marry you again."

- 

Bellamy slammed his hand down on the desk, hoping to attract someone who worked there. "We want to get married," he shouted.

Finn, who was draped across his shoulders, laughed against his neck and nodded furiously. "Please, it's an emergency," he called out. He leaned forward, and was just about to lean over the counter when a tired looking man came out of the office door.

"Yes?" he asked with an all too forced smile and Finn got back up from the counter.

"Marriage, we want one!" Finn proclaimed loudly, and the man in front of them smiled wider. Bellamy couldn't decide if it was patronizing or not.

The man leaned forward and pulled out two binders from underneath the desk and laid them in front of Bellamy and Finn. "Who would be getting married?" he asked, and before he was done Finn interrupted him.

"I wanna marry Bellamy! And he wants to marry me." If Bellamy saw tears in his eyes again, he pretended he didn't notice.

The man, and now Bellamy saw his name was Joe, nodded understandingly. "And this is something you're both sure of." He said the words slowly, as if they weren't sure as to what they were getting themselves into.

"Come on, dude," Miller shouted from behind them. "What's taking so long?"

A few minutes later they were standing in front of a, what Bellamy guessed was, priest who were talking about something, probably the spirit and holy ghost or something like that, but Bellamy was distracted by the uncontrollable giggle to his right. He glared at his friends, who were sitting front row with shit eating grins on their faces. Bellamy couldn't help but giggle as well.

"I do," Finn said loudly, which made Bellamy snap back to reality.

Finn gave him a crooked smile which made Bellamy's heart flutter. The priest said whatever he was supposed to say and ended it all with "'til death do you apart". And he looked at Finn. Beautiful, fucking Finn, who was staring right back at him with the widest grin possible on his face.

"I do," he replied and somewhere in the background there was cheering, but that wasn't important. What was was the man staring back at him and the priest barely had time to announce them husband and husband before he pulled Finn in for a deep, sloppy kiss.

Finn relaxed against him and pawed at the fabric of his shirt, pressing closer. He wrapped his arms around Bellamy's shoulders and Bellamy got his hair in his mouth. He felt fingers tangle themselves in his hair and he moaned appreciatively and pulled Finn as close as he could get.

-

Bellamy woke up with a banging headache and a warm body pressed up against him. He ransacked his brain to come up with the name of the girl he had been with last night. Kara? Clara? He groaned loudly and raised himself up on his forearms and frowned as Finn fell off him and rolled to the side. How drunk had he been last night to let Finn sleep in his bed? He rubbed his face and frowned deeper when he felt cold metal against his face. He pulled back and saw a plain, gold band around his finger.

"Dude," he said and pushed Finn on the shoulder. Finn let out a pitiful moan and stirred slightly. "I think I got married last night."

That caught Finn's attention. "You did what?" he said and raised his head off the pillow. He balanced his head in his hand, which is when Bellamy saw an identical ring on his finger. He paled and saw Finn do the same when he put two and two together. He grabbed his phone from the side of the bed and saw that his phone was filled with unanswered messages, all of them being various congratulations and crude messages about not breaking the bed frame.

One of them was a picture from Miller. It was of the two of them, and what was probably supposed to be their first kiss ever, as a married couple.

"Oh shit," Bellamy said.

"Fuck," Finn agreed.

They studied the photo and Bellamy felt Finn causally place a hand on his shoulder to get a better view. "We look good though," he said and Bellamy let out a small laugh. "I mean, if I had known that I would look that good kissing a dude I would've done it a long time ago."

"You look good no matter who you kiss," Bellamy said without thought.

Finn grinned widely. "Thank you," he said and placed a hand over his heart. "It warms, it really does." He froze slightly and immediately turned beet red.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"I just want you to know that I am not wearing any clothes," Finn said slowly, and the look on his face was something between embarrassment and wanting to laugh out loud. He was gripping the sheet tightly in his hand and the ring caught Bellamy's attention again. They were married. Huh.

Bellamy now realised that he was undressed as well. He sat up a bit straighter, trying to feel comfortable in this new predicament. "Well, this is... new," he said dumbly.

"I think we at least passed second base," Finn said and scrunched up his face adorably. "Sorry, dude. I vaguely recall wanting to get married."

"I think I was the one who asked you," Bellamy confessed.

There was a loud sigh, and an awkward silence as Finn tried to get out of bed without showing too much. He pulled the covers off the bed leaving Bellamy completely exposed. He let out a loud yelp as the cool air hit his privates and tried to hide most of it from view.

"Yep," Finn said from where he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. "That penis brings back memories for me."

Bellamy groaned and flipped him off, not even bothering to conceal himself anymore. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers as Finn washed up in the bathroom. He sat down on the bed, went through his phone once more and replied to a text from Octavia, asking when he would come home. Finn opened the door again and sat down next to him.

"Anything fun?" he offered.

"Just Octavia," Bellamy replied. "I don't think she knows yet."

A loud scoff escaped Finn's lips. "That's just as well, I imagine," he said. "She will killed me if she ever finds out she wasn't invited to the wedding."

Bellamy laughed and pushed him casually. The ring on his finger dug into the skin, a constant reminder of the previous night. In the back of his mind Bellamy wondered why he wasn't freaking out more. He should. Or at least have some sort of reaction other than calm.

"So, what are we going to do?" Bellamy asked.

Finn was quiet for a bit, then looked back at him with a small grin. "Well, I won't cook for you," he said.

Bellamy rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Worst husband ever."


End file.
